


Jeremy Heere are you a furry?!

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Some people just don't like furries





	Jeremy Heere are you a furry?!

Jeremy was in his dolphin suit in front of his dad "Dad look i'm a furry!" He said throwing his arms up

"No leave" 

"K" he walked to Michaels house still in the suit breaking into the house

"Michael look i'm a furry" He said throwing his arms up into the air

 

"K" Michael said 

Jeremy gasped "Y-you accept m-me???" He said making the perfect UwU face

"Yes can u not break into my house anymore pls" Michael said 

"K" Jeremy said very happy he was accepted by Michael 

The end


End file.
